


Why me?

by Clinical_awesomeness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gore, High School AU, Logan Needs A Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Roman needs a hug, Virgil needs a hug, car crash, first fic :), sorry roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinical_awesomeness/pseuds/Clinical_awesomeness
Summary: Why?POV Roman (1st person)'I woke up, pulling myself back to reality, I look at the small oak clock hanging on the wall. 08:55. Oh no. I dart up and look around for my clothes while simultaneously trying to brush my hair. I didn't have much time left so I decided to skip breakfast, running down the long oaken banister I shout''Mum! MUM!'' I swear my teacher will kill me if I'm not in on time.''I'll just be in the car'' I recognized that voice, it was my mother's voice, sweet and calming yet it sounded a bit hoarse, teary in fact.'this day will change his life forever, dispite how normal it seems...heh...life...





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ps logan is romans twin brother and this is a high school au  
> this is my first fic and feedback is welcomed, thanks for reading! love y'all!

Why?   
POV 1st person Roman

I woke up, pulling myself back to reality, I look at the small oak clock hanging on the wall. 08:55. Oh no. I dart up and look around for my clothes while simultaneously trying to brush my hair. I didn't have much time left so I decided to skip breakfast, running down the long oaken banister I shout 

''Mum! MUM!'' I swear my teacher will kill me if I'm not in on time. 

''I'll just be in the car'' I recognized that voice, it was my mother's voice, sweet and calming yet it sounded a bit hoarse, teary in fact. 

''uh- ok mum I'll be there in a second'' I reply before running to get my school bag. I hear my brother slumber down the stairs, his eyes are watery, his once cheerful face looked sculpted into one of desperation, desperation of hope. this can't be Logan. My twin is always smiling and laughing not this shaken, hollow kid trudging down the hallway. Turning back to my bag it seems I can't find it anywhere! 

''mum is my bag in the car?'' I get no reply, but I hear the low sound of a car engine. 

''WAIT- I'm just coming'' I yell before (for the second time in twelve minutes) I dart out the door. 

We are on the way to school to normal yet I'm quite surprised mum hasn't told me off for over sleeping, she looks quite tired though, her eyes were cold as was her expression, nothing but a frown and a single tear was on her face. Looking out the window I see a large brick building with scattered daisies on the green medow, I peer closer and I see my friends. I shout ''Patton! Virgil!'' but I get no reply, just their sorrowful looks, they look away quickly. I'm feeling quite hurt since they are my best friends, why are they ignoring me? I've known them since we were toddlers. I slump my shoulders as I get out the car, and idly walk towards our form room. 

Something is strange, it too quiet, my form was notorious for their chatter and pranks, yet it seems like even a humming bird couldn't interrupt the thick cloud of silence in the school. I start walking to the hall, some older years said it was a special assembly for our form, so I thought I'd get there before I'm too late. 

We all fill in taking our seats before sitting in our usual seats, I guess my friends aren't that mad at me since they left mine empty, there is even a flower laying on the armrest, its my favourite flower; a rose and they know i'd love it so it’s probably a sorry present. Here comes the second terror of day (sleeping in being the first and my friends ignoring me being second) my mum and brother walks up on our stage. I sink further into my seat as I see logan's face go a couple shades paler, he looks like he's about to cry before our head teacher says 

''Welcome back to school, we have a special assembly and most of you can guess what it is about, I only wish it was under better circumstances'' she quickly sits down before saying '' Please, Mr Prince, whenever you are ready.'' 

''H-Hello and thank you, we thought that although the events that has happened other the past couple of weeks, we should let you know first-hand'' his voice is shaking as much as his hand, he looks scared but that can't be right. My brother is never scared! ''two w-weeks ago my brother, was w-walking back from school'' 

Oh no Oh no oh no oh no oh no this is bad he is talking about me! Why didn't he ask if it was ok? 

''he- he was walking back when an- an unfortunate I-incident happened'' 

Wait what? What does he mean? Nothing happened? 

'' a car w-was coming, it w-was about t-to hit me but he s-shoved me and he was hit...instead...''

No.

No. That’s not real. he can't be telling the truth. 

I felt my blood run cold as I grasped onto every word he said, shock was overloading my body. 

''What I wanted to say was even though he is gone-'' 

''LO! what are you saying I'm right here!'' I yell but no one listens 

''he will always be with us'' 

''NO! LO! LOGAN! Why can't you see me I'm right here!! lo... Please....'' 

''no matter what'' he ends, hands like jelly and tears threatening to leak out. 

''NO!'' I and screaming with every of my body hurling myself towards the door I bolt down the hall and into the bathroom ''ITS NOT REAL'' I and cry a river as I look in the mirror 

My face is morphed, ghastly and terrifying. Barely any skin remaining and the rest is pushed over to one side, my bloodshot eyes skim past my bent nose and cut lip and stare at my arms, covering with blood and a large piece of glass cuts through one, impaling me like a needle, on closer inspection my hands have blood trapped under my cracked nails and my hands are bent in the opposite way, bones sticking out with residue of muscle. I am paralyzed. My through feels like a fire and I think I'm going to be sick, with a blurred vision I sink to the floor letting my salty tear stab my wounds, I cry 

''why? Why me?'' 

And that thought haunted my nightmares and daydreams forever more. 

Why.


End file.
